


You're The One

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M, Rubber Duck Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is a rubber duck who guards shampoo bottles</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One

Fraser the rubber duck had spent most of his life in a bathroom with pale blue walls. More accurately he had spent most of his life in a white acrylic bathtub. His only friend was a white rubber duck named Dief who was more half-wolf than duck. Some people might think it was a lonely existence, but to Fraser it was an existence filled with purpose. If he sometimes longed for the companionship of another duck only Dief had to know.

One day, Fraser was in the bath tub guarding the shampoo bottles and Dief was chewing on a doughnut crumb. Where he got the crumb from Fraser would never know. Fraser wasn't exactly sure why it was so important to guard the shampoo, but Fraser did.

He was about to explain to Dief the disadvantages of ingesting refined sugar when the bathroom door opened and eight year old Renfield Turnbull walked into the bathroom.

Turnbull picked Fraser up and the scent of the outside filled his beak. Fraser breathed deeply. He had never seen the outside but the scent was intoxicating.

Turnbull rubbed the little hat on top of Fraser's head 'Hey, I got something for you for your birthday.'

Turnbull walked over and sat Fraser on the sink. Fraser took in the new sights around him. There was white toilet to his right and a towel rack with a yellow towel hanging on it on the wall across from him.

Fraser was so caught up in all the things around him that he barely noticed when Turnbull held up a plastic bag and pulled a rubber duck out of it. He sat the duck next to Fraser and turned them so they could see each other.

'Fraser, meet your new friend Ray Koquackski. Ray meet Benton Fraser.'

Fraser looked at Ray and didn't know what to think. The top of Ray's head was spiky and there was a grey necklace around his neck. What was most stunning about Ray were his eyes, they were deep blue. Surely such an interesting rubber duck would find Fraser boring, he had never been outside after all.

Fraser gathered his courage and decided to introduce himself. He didn't want to be rude.

'Hello, my name is Benton Fraser. It is very nice to meet you.'

Ray grinned and Fraser decided that _that_ was the most interesting thing about Ray.

'Hey there, Benton-Buddy. Nice to meet you too. I got the feeling we're gonna be great buddies.'

As Fraser smiled back at Ray he hoped Ray was right. It might be interesting to have a friend besides Dief.

It was indeed interesting to have a friend. Later that night, Fraser watched as Ray bobbed back and forth. Every so often he would strike a shampoo bottle with his beak. Fraser wasn't sure if this fell under his guarding-the-shampoo-bottle job description, but Ray didn't seem to be damaging them.

Ray hit the bottle once more and Fraser was struck by how pleasing the curve of Ray back was.

Ray turned around and grinned. 'Like watching me shadow box?'

'Very much so. Is some sort of soul searching experience.

'Nah. Just a way to blow off steam. Wanna give it a try.'

'No thank you. I enjoy watching you box however.'

'Cool.'

Ray went back to boxing and Fraser relished watching Ray move.

*************  
Over the following days, Ray continued to box during the day and at night he told Fraser much about the outside world. Apparently Ray had lived with a little girl who would take him all around the city. Ray described the sights and sounds of the city so well that Fraser could almost see the bricks and concrete. What Fraser enjoyed most were Ray's turns of phrase, although Fraser never could figure out why calling something a bomb meant it was a good thing. Ray just laughed and said they would work on it.

Now, Fraser was bobbing up and down in a tube fill of warm water. Dief was playing among the mounds of soap bubbles. Fraser watched as Ray swam through the water. Turnbull made Ray spin and move in a zigzag pattern, almost as if he was dancing.

'Come dance with me, Benton,' Ray asked.

Fraser gulped. He could never hope to match Ray's gracefulness. He might be proficient at guarding shampoo bottles, but dancing was not something he was accustom to.

Fraser moved close to Turnbull and Turnbull picked him up. Moving through the water Fraser's movements matched Ray until they were dancing in sync. Again and again they would spin and move from side to side.

Fraser didn't want it to end, but before long Turnbull's mother told him it was bed time. Picking up his rubber ducks, Turnbull sat them on the shelf next to the shampoo bottles and pulled out the stopper in the tub.

As Fraser watched the water swirl down the drain he felt as empty as the tub and he didn't know why.

'You okay?' Ray asked.

'I'm fine. I just hoped we could dance some more. That was amazing.'

'Yep. I guess we're a real duet. We can dance some more if you want.'

'How is that? I thought we needed a tub filled with water to dance.'

'Nah. Watch me and do what I do.'

As he watched, Ray moved back and forth. Fraser matched his movements and a feeling of joy came over him. They danced until the sky became dark and the moon was high in the sky. Dief even joined them.

That night, when Fraser fell asleep Ray and Dief were snuggled on either side of him and Fraser felt content.

His feeling of contentment didn't last long and it was all because of a cat named Greta Garbo.  
*****************

Fraser was on the shampoo shelf when he heard the door open. He was expecting Turnbull, instead a large calico cat jumped into the tub.

'Hello, pretty toys,' the cat said as she grabbed Ray in her mouth and jumped out of the tub. Fraser was in shock and even Dief was growling. Fraser heard Ray yell that he was going to kick the cat in the nose.

Fraser did the only thing he could. He acted.

'I need you to say here and guard the shampoo. I'll go find Ray.'

Dief barked.

'I promise even if I have to follow the cat to the ends of the house.'

Fraser jumped down from the shelf and scaled the shower curtain. Standing on the side of the tub he looked down. The black and white tiled floor seemed so far down. He took a deep breath and jumped. He land on the floor and looked around to get his bearings. The bathroom door stood on the other side of the room and Fraser started to walk.

Every time it felt like the door was too far away, Fraser would think about Ray's enchanting smile and his resolve would be strengthened. After twenty long minutes Fraser made it to the door. He peeked his head out of the door opening and stepped onto green carpet. The fabric felt stretchy under his rubber.

He wished he knew how to track a cat, the house was gigantic. He was just about to search from room to room when an orange cat came up to him. The cat's green eyes sparkled.

'Who are you?' the cat asked.

'Hello. My name is Benton Fraser and I'm on the trail of the cat that duck napped my companion Ray Koquackski. Who are you?'

'Hey, Benny. My name's Ray too.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps you could help me find my Ray.'

Ray laid down and stretched. 'Sure. It'll be my good deed for the week. What did the duck stealing cat look like?'

'She had white, gray and brown patches on her fur and a propionate brown patch around her left eye. Eyes which were greenish-blue. Is that a sufficient amount of information?'

Ray's eyes widened. 'Jeeze. What are you, a duck detective or something?'

'Actually I believe I'm Canadian.'

'Oh. Well the cat that took your friend sounds like Greta Garbo. What me to take you to her?'

'If you would, thank you kindly.'

Fraser climbed up on Ray's back and settled against fur. Ray started to walk through the house. As Ray walked from room to room Fraser tried to take in all the sights and sounds.

As Ray walked down the stairs Fraser looked up at the paintings on the wall. Many of the paintings were of nature scenes and Fraser could almost smell the trees and feel leaves.

Once Ray walked into the living room Fraser heard Ray Koquackski yelling about how the cat was going to get once he got away. Cat-Ray jumped up on to a beige couch. Greta was laying on the couch and was chewing on Ray Koquackski's head.

Cat-Ray dropped Fraser and Fraser was so happy to see his friend that he didn't even notice Greta.

'Ray! I'm here.'

'I can see that, Fraser. Nice of you to join the party. Maybe you could help by getting this cat off of me!'

'Of course.' Fraser said to Ray. He then spoke to Greta. 'I would very much appreciate it if you would cease chewing on Ray's head.'

Greta continued to chew on Ray Koquackski.

'I don't think she cares, Benny.'

'Nonsense, Ray. It never hurts to be courteous.'

Greta stopped chewing and looked at Fraser. 'Give one good reason why I should let him go and I will.'

Fraser didn't even have to think about it. There was just one reason, possibly the most impotent reason of all. 'Ray is my friend and I love him dearly.'

'You love him?'

'Very much so.'

Greta lifted Ray and walked over to Fraser. She dropped Ray next to him.

Fraser looked at Ray. He didn't look any worse for wear, although his head was covered in cat saliva. Ray was smirking, he continued to smirk as he touched his beak to Fraser's. It was unexpected, but not unpleasant.

'I love you too,' Ray said.

Fraser felt himself smile as he touched his beak to Ray's.  
************

Fraser was sitting on the couch. Cat-Ray was behind him and Ray Koquackski and Dief were sitting next to him. On a television a show was playing. It seemed to be about a Mountie who lived in Chicago.

'Do you like the show?' Cat-Ray asked.

'Very much. Thank you kindly.'

'I thought you would like it, you being Canadian and all.'

'As long as it's not about curling,' Ray Koquackski chimed in.

'I second that,' Cat-Ray said.

As Fraser listen to Ray and Ray bond over their distain of curling Fraser felt himself smile. His life might still be filled purpose, but now it was filled with friends too.


End file.
